Los Correos Cadena de Lord Hades
by KirkelenAries
Summary: Se han puesto a pensar alguna vez, ¿que es lo que podríamos encontrar en la bandeja de entrada de el dios regente del inframundo?
1. Prologo

Saludos 

Este fic comenzó por que hace algún tiempo fui disfrazado de Lord Hades a una convención. Una amiga mía hizo lo propio con Poseidon-sama

A partir de ese entonces, mi hermanito Pose y yo buscabamos ir al Olimpo con Zeus-chan a nuestras divertidas tertulias con té (preparado con agua del fondo del mar) y galletitas (horneadas con el sufrimiento de las almas en lo profundo del tártaro)cada que podíamos.

Todo era felicidad, hasta que Pose-chan intentó pasarse de listo con un correo en el que ofendía a mis simpáticos (aunque inútiles) espectritos, y asi es como nació:

(inserte aquí música escabroza)

**LOS CORREOS CADENA DE LORD HADES**

Espero lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 1

La grandiosa Athena, en su grandiosa magnánima magnificencia, y preocupada por las condiciones insalubres en las que moran los residentes del mar, ha olvidado miles de años de rencor y rencillas y se ha aliado con el Hades para evaluar el daño mental que estas condiciones de vida, y la constante exposición a Afrodita hayan podido causarles.

Para este fin, los psicólogos de ambos santuarios, liderados por Saga (que mejor evaluador que alguien con doble personalidad... eso de "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una", debe tener algo de verdad... sigh) han elaborado el siguiente cuestionario.

Si no lo reenvia a 108 moluscos en los próximos 0.0000088 segundos, vivirá los próximos 200 años en el fondo del mar, dentro de un jarrón con goteras y despertarás sólo para ver como una bola de palurdos destruyen tu casa (la antigua, no el jarrón) y procrearás cientos de bombones cada segundo por los siguientes 600 años, al mismo tiempo que desarrollas una afición enfermiza por Afrodita.

Por si no nos creen, aquí tenemos un testimonio real, nuestro testigo ha decidido permanecer en el anonimato, por lo que no revelaremos la identidad de este dios de los mares:

_"Es verdad, al principio no quería creer, y me dio flojera reenviarle a todos mis súbditos este cuestionario... lo siguiente que supe es que estaba encerrado en un jarrón y todas las predicciones se volvían realidad... T.T"_

Sin mas preámbulo, pasamos a las preguntas

1. ¿Qué es lo que mas odia en el mundo?

a) a Seiya Ò.Ó

b) Pegaso

c) a Seiya

d) Seiya

e) Seiya

f) Seiyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

g) Argh!! Pegaso

h) Maldito Seiya

i) … PEGASOOOOO

2. Y después de eso...

a) a Seiya Ò.Ó

b) Pegaso

c) a Seiya

d) Seiya

e) Seiya

f) Seiyaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

g) Argh!! Pegaso

h) Maldito Seiya

i) … PEGASOOOOO

3. U.Uuu Bueno, y quitando a Seiya, qué es lo que más odia en el mundo

a) Cuando mi papá no me deja conservar mis lindos tesoros que provienen de la superficie

b) Tener un signo equino, no pasa un día sin que el resto de los generales marina me digan "Pegaso Marino" o "Donde dejaste el barranco", o simplemente "Seiya"... T.T, yo no lo pedí¿sabes?, el me escogió a mí, estoy seguro que tampoco es su culpa, ambos somos victimas de las circunstancias, pero... ¿x q tienen que ser tan crueles?... BUAAAAA

c) Odio tener que decidir lo que quiero comer… tú sabes, es como si hubiera un lobo hambriento dentro de mi que sólo desea hacerse de un festín dentro de un gallinero, pero al mismo tiempo hay una voz sibilante que me obliga a buscar un conejo e introducirlo en mi vientre hasta que mis jugos digestivos se hagan cargo... eso sin olvidar ese zumbido que hace que se me antoje algo de miel... tu sabes, es como si tuviera varias personalidades...

d) Cuando alguien interrumpe mi sagrada meditación... o que rompan mis cosas... nomás por que no son de oro, la gente cree que puede ir ahí rompiéndote tu armadura y tu lanza... ¿acaso creen que crecen en los árboles?.¿creen que somos ricos??

e) El pelo de garuda chamuscado

f) Tus compañeros de entrenamiento traidores con mamitis aguda, que no entienden razones por lo que tienes que arriesgar tu vida y perder un ojo para salvarle y que lo primero que hacen al reencontrarte es intentar matarte... ¿acaso un "gracias" era mucho pedir?

g) Que un dios guerrero te haga volar al firmamento

h) Los hermanos gemelos con doble personalidad a los que todo mundo quiere y que te echan la culpa por todas sus travesuras... lo sabes, no? Siempre fuiste el favorito del patriarca, pero claro!!!, el niño perfecto, tú, malnacido hijo de... estática lo sentimos, la censura nos obliga a cortar esta respuesta, agradecemos su comprensión

i) Las chiquillas mimadas, egocéntricas que se creen demasiado buenas pa casarse conmigo!!... y las regentes de reinos polares lo suficientemente tercas como para obligarme a usar un anillo maldito para poder usurpar libremente su voluntad.

4) ¿Tu idea de una cita perfecta incluye una tranquila caminata por la playa durante el ocaso?

a)¿Caminar?... ¡Noo!!!, odio hacer eso, nada como mover las aletas escamosas en una suave corriente... ¡uuhhh¡que lindo tesoro!!!, te llamaré... nosequesea

b) ¿Cita?... ¿es este otro intento para emparejarme con Misty?, por última vez... yo no tengo nada que ver con ella¡ÉL! Si, quizá tenemos una técnica de defensa que por coincidencia son algo parecidas, pero es todo¡TODO!... Por que no me dejan en paz... por qué!!!

c) Prefiero no hacerlo, no te imaginas el problema que es coordinar mis 11 pares de piernas… y 3 de alas

d) Supongo que sí... ¿por qué no?, es decir, siempre y cuando después no vayamos a comer a un lugar donde sirvan carne...¡carne¿puedes creero?... ¡es barbárico!!!... y las vacas... ¿ALGUIEN PIENSA EN LAS VACAS???, es horrible¡HORRIBLE!!!

e) ¿Cita??... ¡¡GENIAL!!!... ¿qué me pondré?... ¿rubio?.¿moreno?.¿nariz chata o afilada??... Wow!!!, me encanta mi nuevo mentón!!... creo que hoy llevaré ojos azules...

f) Prefiero no tener citas, seguro que el cisne me las mata...

g) Suena divertido, y quizá después pueda tocarle la flauta a Afrodita (sin comentarios...)

h) ¿Cita?, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, en el ocaso tengo mucho que hacer, lo mismo que hago todas las noches... tratar de conquistar al mundo

i) Sólo si es con mi linda Saori... ¿crees que aceptaría casarse conmigo?

5) Si usted no fuera un marina¿qué le hubiera gustado ser en la vida?

a) Representante de una exitosa campaña de "Princesas" de cierta compañía de dibujos animados estadounidense

b) No me importaría mientras pudiera internarme en un hospital psiquiátrico... ¡no¡No estoy loco¡¡el loco eres tú¿me oyes¡tú!... ¿colapso nervioso?... ¡callen las voces¡callen las voces!

c) Entrenador de animales en un circo, o veterinario... o quizá gerente de un zoológico.

d) Monje budista... o tener mi propia banda de música punk

e) ¡Marilyn Monroe!, hago una muy buena imitación de ella¿quieres ver?

f) Dirigir un grupo de ayuda para gente sin un ojo a quienes su casi hermano haya matado a todos sus seres queridos... somos una minoría incomprendida, pronto saldrá el libro a la venta.

g) Concertista... o consejero de guerra.

h) Dictador megalomaniaco

i) Dueño de la empresa más exitosa y poderosa de comercio marítimo del mundo... ¡jor!, que coincidencia.

Muy bien, ahora cuenta tus respuestas y compáralas con el cuadro (no hay cuadro) de abajo, te dará una muestra aproximada de tu perfil psicológico y la mejor forma de afrontarlo.

_Mayoría de a_

Usted podría experimentar problemas para distinguir entre un simpático (y extremadamente guapo) atlante pelirrojo y accesorios de piscina. También es posible que tienda a peinarse con tenedores y cante canciones melosas junto a peces y cangrejos. Antes de que pierda la voz, le recomendamos arrojarse a un barranco.

_Mayoría de b_

La gente se burla de usted, pero ¿cómo puede culparlos si usted mismo no se quiere? Debe alejar esa actitud, aprender a sentirse bien consigo mismo. Abrácese, quiérase... y mientras lo hace, arrójese a un barranco.

_Mayoría de c_

Amar a los animales y sentirse como uno son dos cosas muy distintas. Desafortunadamente, nosotros solo tratamos con personas, así que tendrá que ir con un psicólogo de mascotas. Lo sentimos. Gracias

_Mayoría de d_

Usted se engaña a si mismo si cree que las técnicas de meditación "new age", la adoración a dioses paganos y los cortes de cabello extravagantes le ayudará a conseguir novia.

Puede que usted sufra un grave complejo de baja autoestima propiciado por la falta de atención, pero recuerde, el tamaño de su arma (me refiero al tridente) no hace al hombre, y no necesita andarlo clavando por todos lados (nuevamente, me refiero al tridente) para llamar la atención de los demás. Sea usted mismo, y si todo falla, tírese a un barranco.

_Mayoría de e_

Puede que usted tenga un serio problema de falta de identidad, y que disfrute personificando a otros personajes como una vía de escape para no tener que confrontar a la persona que usted es en realidad. Le recomendamos que se tome un tiempo para pensar en quien es usted y a donde quiere llegar. Así mismo, le sugerimos que se mantenga alejado de los botes de basura y de las plumas de garuda quemada... uno nunca sabe.

_Mayoría de f_

Aunque usted no lo crea, usted es de las personas mas sanas en todo el vasto océano, siéntase orgulloso, sólo asegúrese de escoger mejor a quien salvar la próxima vez...

_Mayoría de g_

Usted podría experimentar miedo a las alturas, quizá propiciado por un altercado con alguien de su pasado. Pierda cuidado, no todos los seres nórdicos trataran de convertirlo en cometa. Y definitivamente hacer yaoi con Afrodita no es la solución. Su condición no tiene remedio, le sugerimos arrojarse a un barranco.

_Mayoría de h_

Usted quizá experimente celos hacia su perfecto hermano mayor, nada de que preocuparse... a menos que sea hijo único.

_Mayoría de i_

Por última vez, no pienso casarme con usted...¡pero si acabamos de conocernos!!... en serio¡aléjese¿cuál es su problema¿qué parte de "No" no entiende?... ahora comprendo por que su última "novia" lo encerró en un jarrón por 300 años...

Esperamos que estas valiosas respuestas puedan servirles a los habitantes del santuario marino para mejorar su calidad de vida. Si usted no cabe dentro de ninguna de las categorías antes mencionadas, es posible que aun haya salvación para usted, pero mejor ahórrenos tiempo y sólo arrójese a un barranco.


End file.
